626: Stitch (Kingdom Hearts)
This article is about Stitch as he appears in the ''Kingdom Hearts games. For the main article about him, see 626: Stitch (Lilo & Stitch).'' Stitch, also known as Experiment 626, is a minor character in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. He was originally found in Deep Space on a prison ship, where he allied with Terra, Ventus, and Aqua as a party member and Dimension Link, but eventually escaped and made his way to Radiant Garden, where he fought alongside Sora and his friends in the Battle of the 1000 Heartless. Afterwards, he joined them as a Summon. Bio ''Kingdom Hearts II When Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Leon went into the corridors leading to Ansem's Study; Stitch crawls above them without their notice. Later, he drops down onto the keyboard of the computer. Donald jumps onto the keyboard to grab him, but Stitch jumped off with a laugh. As Donald turned around, he mashes the keys, causing the Master Control Program to be alerted. Later, Stitch helps fight in the Battle of the 1000 Heartless in the Great Maw, using his blasters. Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Terra, having released an imprisoned Dr. Jumba to find Experiment 626, soon finds him encased in an experiment pod. Jumba explains 626's power to Terra and proceeds to release him in order to display it. 626 shows greater interest in Terra, jumping onto and climbing all over him, stealing the Keyblade wielder's good-luck charm in the process. Jumba finds it hilarious that Terra would think 626 would listen to his pleas to return the charm, though he is greatly surprised when the little Experiment does so, fleeing the chamber in which he was contained. 626 subsequently returns, and Terra attempts to reach out to him, but is cut short when the alarms go off. When Aqua arrives in Deep Space, she is attacked by several Unversed. Finding a peculiar object in the shape of one of her good-luck charms, she studies it only to have it snatched back by Experiment 626. Angry with Aqua until he notices her Keyblade, he then runs with the approaching sound of Gantu's voice. Discussing 626 with Gantu and later meeting the Grand Councilwoman, Aqua is sent on a mission to eliminate the Unversed present in the world, as well as capture both the escaped Experiment 626 and Dr. Jumba. In the process, she finds 626 in the prison chamber, several Unversed prepared to ambush him. Aqua comes to his rescue, asking what the Experiment was doing in the chamber. He utters only a single name, "Terra", fleeing the chamber before Aqua can interrogate him further. Aqua later learns from the Grand Councilwoman that Jumba and 626 are now on the ship's docking bay, the Keyblade master going to them only to be attacked by Gantu. 626 and Aqua team up to defeat the alien Captain. Aqua later persuades the Grand Councilwoman to reconsider Experiment 626's sentence, as he has appeared to have learned the true value of love and friendship through the charm he made as a tribute to the one Terra had during his visit. When Ventus arrives in Deep Space, he is attacked by a massive Unversed, pursuing it to the Grand Councilwoman's ship. Meanwhile, Experiment 626 has been recaptured, Gantu taunting only to be interrupted by an intruder. Told to stay put by Gantu, 626 uses his superior brain to escape his binds, the guns trained to fire only at him used to create a doorway and set the Experiment free. Gantu thinks Ventus is the intruder and does not believe his stories that it was a monster that was causing the trouble the ship was encountering, Ventus continues to pursue the Unversed that attacked him only to run into Experiment 626. He learns from the Experiment that he knows Terra and Aqua, 626 showing him his hand-made good-luck charm. 626 then attempts to follow Ventus in the trail of the Unversed, told to stay behind. Waiting for Ventus, 626 stands in the chamber with his precious charm, only to have it destroyed by Gantu, who says the Grand Councilwoman has reconsidered 626's sentence, Gantu not fooled by 626's apparent change in personality. When Ventus finally catches up to the massive Unversed, 626 appears before him, aiding him in the battle. Experiment 626's rage becomes uncontrollable during the battle, however, causing the small extraterrestrial to attack Ventus, who soon learns that 626's charm had been broken. Gantu soon appears and explains 626's destructive nature, the Experiment and Ventus flee as Gantu orders their capture. 626 goes on to steal a red police cruiser, Ventus following him on his Keyblade Glider. Experiment 626 activates the cruiser's faulty hyperdrive in order to escape his pursuers, and leaves Ventus behind in a blast of energy as the ship vanishes at light speed. Some time after Xehanort's defeat, Stitch flies his ship towards a blue star. Abilities Summon Sora in the middle of summoning Stitch in ''Kingdom Hearts II. Stitch can be summoned in a battle using the Ukulele Charm. Stitch is unique as a summon because he does not actually enter the field when summoned; he instead jumps and crawls around the HUD features, occasionally licking the screen. After the summoning scene, Sora tries to follow him, but comically hits the TV screen and returns to gameplay. Stitch stays on the HUD and does most of his actions from there. Stitch is a powerful summon. When MP is used he will usually run over and 'lick' the MP bar, bringing it to full. He will do the same to the HP bar. He can shoot down enemy projectiles, effectively keeping Sora from damage. He will also bring out his ukulele, stunning enemies in midair and causing them to drop HP orbs. He will also randomly turn away from the screen and shoot enemies, simply causing them damage. His Limit attack is Ohana (Hawaiian for 'family'), in which Sora uses the Keyblade as a guitar while Stitch also plays on a ukulele. D-Link After being helped out, he becomes a summon through the D-Link. His two Finish moves are: Random Beam: When the player has collected no symbols or one symbol, he is able to fire multiple beams of energy that bounce off walls. Ohana Beat: When the player has collected two symbols, he is able to perform a stronger Finish move. The player will strum his Keyblade like a ukulele and attack enemies with sound waves. Gallery Stitchwayfinder.png|Stitch's Wayfinder Stitchandventus.jpg|626 with Ventus Ohanabeat.png|Ohana Beat UkuleleCharm.png|Ukulele Charm Stitchkhs.jpg|Stitch with Sora Stitchvsheartless.jpg|Stitch in the Battle of the 1000 Heartless Stitch_KHIII_Blasters.jpg Stitch_KHIII_Unison.jpg Stitch_Summon_KHIII.jpg Category:Experiments Category:Males